This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This collaborative project includes the analysis of MR images from a project including a total of 56 patients and healthy control persons from Stavanger, Norway. The patients have a diagnosis of Parkinson's disease. In short the analysis will compare hippocampal tracing and hippocampal volumes between groups of patients with Parkinson's disease with and without dementia, and mild cognitive impairment.